Survival of The Prettiest
by SuperDork1346
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to see Piper's life back home? What was going on at their school while everyone was back in New York? Well, if I did this right, you'll see. You see, Piper's friends are total gossips and I got the complete scoop. With a few details "fixed" by Piper and Jason.
1. How To Get Away With Murder

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own these characters, they belong to Rick Riordan. Trust me, if I wrote those books there wouldn't be so many grammar mistakes in the first few (All right? Really? Did anyone read through your draft?) Anyway, only the plot of this story and any characters you don't recognize from all three series belong to me :) Enjoy mes amies.**

"I swear I'm going to kill him. Rip off all his limbs and then beat him with them." Piper was pacing the rooftop of the Zeus cabin while Jason just watched to make sure she didn't fall off. She usually slept in the cabin anyway, Chiron kind of gave up on that rule for the seven and Nico. Will was a regular cabin mate for Nico as the only one who could help him with nightmares. "I mean, just as we're getting ready to go across the country he decides to send a choppy message letting us know he's alive! How am I supposed to go to school know knowing he could be back any day? Or should I go because knowing him he's going to show up halfway through the school year anyway?" She lied down with her head in Jason's lap, letting him brush through her hair with his fingers to calm her down. "What are we going to do?" She shifted slightly to get comfortable, relaxing at his touch.

"Go to school like we said we would. When Leo shows up at camp, we'll be informed and he'll show up in California sooner or later. He might actually stop there first considering how terrified he's going to be of you and Hazel after this, right?" He meant it as a joke, but it made Piper smile thinking about that. "We need to pack, your dad is coming in exactly twelve hours to get us."

Piper shook her head, hiding her face in his stomach. "No move. I tired." Her voice tickled his stomach, making him laugh. She sighed as he started to get up, forcing her to sit up. "Fine. But only if you carry me to dinner _and_ the campfire."

Jason kissed her hair, whispering into her ear softly. "Deal." He grabbed her by the waist and flew her down to ground level before heading into his cabin. "I'll see you in ten?" He winked at her knowingly.

She rolled her eyes but nodded. "Oui monsieur, jusqu'à ce que nous nous reverrons*." Piper laughed at his confused expression, making her way to her own cabin to pack what little she still had there.

When she finally reached her cabin, her remaining siblings, as a lot of them had already left for the school year, were chatting quietly by the new girl's bed. She was telling tales of her lovely mortal boyfriend who could see through the mist and actually saved her once from a hellhound by throwing his pocket knife at it. By luck or some miracle, he hit a weak spot and killed it. Everyone awed while Piper rolled her eyes. She quickly grabbed a backpack from under her bunk and started filling it with her shower stuff and the extra clothes she had stashed away in her trunk. She even had some of the stuff from her first quest still in there, making her smile. She missed a lot of the stuff she had in her cabin though, if only because it reminded her of Leo since she had helped him design it.

"Are you ready to go back to California? Face the crowd of adoring fans?" Lacy asked, as she sat down on her half sister's bed. She giggled as a hair brush was lightly chucked at her, one she easily caught. "I mean, everyones going to be all over you when you bring a boyfriend like Jason with you from New York. You going to be okay?" She seriously looked worried for Piper, and it was easy to understand why. Jason was going to have to get used to the life she lived, especially if he was connected to his mom. But it would work out. Hopefully.

"It'll be fine, Lacy. He's used to it from demigods, he'll get used to it coming from mortals too.." She sighed as she stuffed the last of her stuff in the bag, surprised it all fit. She glanced up at her sister who was twirling her hand around nonchalantly. "Thank's Lacy."

Her sister was somehow really good with charming stuff, like bags or purses to fit everything you needed in them. She was also good at charming clothes to fit any body type or size. It was awesome because it meant sharing clothes was a lot easier and barely anything got ruined. Except, of course, if the new Hermes pranksters did something. "You're welcome."

Piper kissed her forehead before carrying her backpack over to the Zeus cabin,

receiving a wolf whistle from Connor which she gave him the bird for in return. Some people thought they shared a cabin for reasons other than helping them sleep through the night, and others like Connor just liked to tease her. As she opened the door to the cabin, she was greeted by the unusual sight of a mess with Jason standing in the middle. "What did you do?" She giggled as she leaned on the doorway, enjoying the sight of her usual calm mannered boyfriend frantically searching for something.

Jason looked up at her before promptly sitting down and groaning. "I hate packing. Can you magically put all of my stuff away for me or something so I don't have to do this? I can't even find my favorite shirt! I swear it was in here a minute ago!"

Piper couldn't help herself from laughing as she kneeling in front of her boyfriend and held his face to look at her's by the chin. "Jason, what am I wearing?" When he got confused, she rolled her eyes and pointed to the blue t shirt with the Superman symbol on it hanging around her torso.

Jason's eyes widened in recognition, before pausing. "Do you know where my glasses are too? Because I'm pretty sure you're not wearing them." He looked exasperated, only for Piper to pull them off the top of his head and slip them back into place over his eyes. "Oh, nevermind." And then he pulled his girlfriend in for a thank you kiss.

Piper pushed him away before it got too heated, reminding him that they had to finish packing. It took a while, but they somehow got all of their stuff packed and ready right before the dinner horn blew, and only in four suitcases. "You promised you'd carry me, remember?"

So with a sigh, Jason slug his girlfriend onto his back. "You know, I'm not doing this when we get to Los Angeles. You'll have to get one of your body guards to do it." He grinned over his shoulder before racing out of the cabin, laughing as Piper squealed in his ear. They both wished it could never end, but in the morning they'd be off and away from where'd they'd started to call home.

Suggestion. Never wake a daughter of Aphrodite before eight AM or they will not be happy with you. Another suggestion. They won't be mad if you're waking them up for something important. They will be mad, however, if you decide to wait until the last minute to wake them up. And that is how Jason Grace found out what it felt like to fly into a ceiling and then crash land. "Oh my gods, are you okay?" Piper ran over to him, suddenly very much awake. She ran over to him, completely forgetting her previous anger at him waking her up by saying her dad was going to be there in five minutes.

"I'm good, I think." He tried to sit up but was suddenly clutching his ribs. "Or not. Can you get me some nectar?" As soon as he had some of the gold drink in him, he seemed to relax a bit more. "I don't think they're broken, only bruised. Broken ribs hurt more." He held out a hand so Piper could help him up. "Guess I deserved that, uh?"

And suddenly Piper remembered. "Shit!" She was a whirlwind of motion as she threw off her night clothes, threw on a bra, a pair of jeans and a clean shirt. She grabbed her backpack before quickly kissing Jason and bolting out the door towards the bathrooms to finish getting ready.

By the time she was back, Jason had gotten ready too. He was now decked out in jeans, sneakers, and the t shirt Piper stole which had somehow gotten washed. "You ready to meet my dad, as my boyfriend?" Before Jason could answer, she was dragging him along towards the top of the hill where her dad would be waiting. She completely forgot about her bags, suddenly grateful her boyfriend had power over the winds as they suddenly zoomed past them and landed behind the tree. She basically tackled her dad in a hug when she saw him, grinning from ear to ear. "Hi dad!"

He hugged her back tightly, smiling brightly. "Pipes. You ready to go home?" He pulled away before frowning as he took in some of her new scars. But then it disappeared as he looked at her face. "So, is the boy standing behind you the boyfriend?"

Piper laughed and nodded as she pulled Jason next to her by the hand. "Dad, this is Jason. Jason, this is my dad. You remember him, right?" She knew her dad had a hazy memory of her and her friends visiting for the day, but at that point her and Jason weren't dating. At least, in his mind that's what happened.

"Yes, I do believe I do. Nice to see you again, Jason. You can call me Tristan. Just as long as Piper's happy, we're on good terms. Oh and I heard something about my assistant being here?" He looked at her confused for a minute before snapping his fingers. "Oh right. Her husband was a councillor here so when she was pregnant she came here. Did she have the baby?"

Suddenly a voice was shouting, "Chuck! Get back here, you need pants!" The little baby Satyr was crawling his way over to us with an exasperated Percy running after him with his disguise in hand. "Pipes, a little help here!"

Piper smiled as she scooped up the small baby and cooed at him. "Hello Chuck. You're going to let Percy put some clothes on you, okay? For Auntie Piper?" He gurgled in return but didn't fight it when Percy came over to cover him up. She handed him over to Percy who immediately put him on his hip, swaying a little to entertain him.

"Thanks, Mellie was packing up so I was tasked with taking care of him. I put him on the floor for one second to grab some clothes for him to wear and BAM! He's gone!" He reached over for a hug from Piper, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "You be good, McLean. I want my cousin coming back in one piece so please make sure him and Hazel don't start fighting again."

Jason pouted at him. "I'm not a child, Perce. I can take care of myself." He hugged him anyway, letting go just as Coach and Mellie arrived. "I can't believe you left Kelp Head over here in charge of Chuck."

"He's good with kids. I don't know how he did it, but he actually got him to stop throwing a tantrum. You got the voice of an angel." Mellie smiled at said boy before taking Chuck from him. "You're going to be a great parent someday."

Percy turned red. "We'll have to wait a while for that, sorry Mellie. I know how awesome it would be to see miniature me's running around." He laughed as his friends groaned at the idea. "Bye guys, say hi to everyone when you see them for me, okay?" He waved goodbye as he ran down the hill to start packing for his school year.

Tristan raised an eyebrow at the dark haired boy's retreating figure but otherwise went back to saying hi to his assistant and personal trainer. "Gleeson, Mellie! It's good to see you. I see you have a little one now. I remember back when..."

Piper quickly butted in before her dad could tell any embarrassing stories about her, "Well then! We should really get going, I'm dying to see some of my old friends." Of course one of them was her cousin and the other three were kind of forced on her because no one really wanted to be friends with them either...but she still missed them none the less.

It felt like a short flight on her dad's private jet. Mostly because she took a nap for most of it, considering it was a 6 hour flight. As soon as they landed and were allowed to get off, Piper switched on her phone. She watched as the time changed from 1:00 p.m to 9:00 a.m, finally letting it sink in that she was back.

"It's still Friday, right?" Jason walked over with my bags before grabbing his. "So. We have three days to get ready for when school starts. What do you want to do?" Before Piper could answer him, she was taken down by a mass of dark squealing hair.

Piper laughed as she got back up, dragging the culprit with her. "Hey Tala, long time no see." She grinned at the girl before her who was almost an exact replica of herself. Except the hair that went down to her knees and the bangs. Oh and the outfit.

Tala grabbed her hands as she looked her over. "Look at you, miss New York. You're completely covered in scars! And your hair's longer! And you brought back a cute white boy who you have completely forgotten to introduce me to or even mention! Does he even know who I am?" She raised an eyebrow while the other girl shook her head. "Well then, that's got to change." She turned around to look at Jason who was very clearly confused. "I'm Tala, Piper's cousin. One of the only one's she talks to, best friend since we were five. And you are?" Her eyes flashed in the light from light to dark blue, very distracting for an ADHD person.

"Jason Grace, Piper's boyfriend of about a year now. Or something like that." He shrugged, sticking his hand out to shake. But instead, he got a hug too. "Um, okay." He hugged her back awkwardly, completely out of his element.

Tala grinned. "Welcome to the family! Piper, you have to bring him tomorrow! Oh please oh please oh please!" When Piper sighed and gave in to her request, she hugged them both before going over to talk to her uncle.

Jason looked at her in confusion, which he seemed to be doing a lot of now that they were here. "What's tomorrow?" He was clearly uncomfortable around her cousin, how was he going to react around the others? Not to mention she could tell they only had a few minutes before the paparazzi showed up and asked questions.

"Game night," was her only response before dragging her bags over to the car.

They were lucky, the cameras missed them as they drove. Tala was talking to Hedge about setting up a playdate with Waya, who was a little older than Chuck. "There aren't that many kids his age, since he's so young in the family." Of course, Piper knew they assumed he was her little brother. Everyone did.

"How's he doing by the way? I've only seen pictures." Piper smiled at her cousin who brightened up as she ask. She was suddenly bombarded with little stories about how he loved to take baths because it usually ended up with him splashing someone. "Get's that from his dad does he?" She laughed as the girl across from her blushed.

Tala turned to Jason with a sheepish smile. "I hope you don't mind, but he's coming to game night. It's kind of hard to get out of watching him. My siblings blatantly refused and..." She paused, a little unsure of their reaction. "Anyway he'll be with us. At least it'll be toned down this time, if we're lucky Roxy won't break anything!"

Tristan laughed, shaking his head. "I can't believe that girl. She's really shy when you first meet her and as soon as she comfortable, BAM! Instant flip of personality. Hyper, short temper and non stop joking. I swear I'm going to need a breathing tube next time she comes over." He grinned as Tala laughed, probably glad someone thought he was funny, considering his daughter didn't. Not even close.

Jason turned to Tala. "Can you explain the long hair thing to me? I mean I know Piper mostly refuses to cut it and got really freaked out when one of the guys at our summer camp tried to cut it as a prank..."

Tala nodded, starting to braid her thick hair as she talked. "Well, the simple version is that we only usually cut our hair when someone passes away or when we make huge life choices. I mean we trim our hair, keep it healthy and clean and all, but actually cutting it off is only done at that time. It's kind of like giving up the past to make way for the future. Does that make sense?"

 **AN: I'm really sorry if this is wrong and offends anyone, this is just my understanding of it when I did some research about tribe traditions. If I am wrong, please review and let me know so I can fix it.**

"Oh! So that's why you were so mad when we got that message!" Jason turned to Piper, understanding flashing through his eyes. "When we thought we had lost Leo, you were going to cut your hair. But since he's actually okay..."

Piper nodded. "I didn't want to do it because I didn't want to believe he wasn't okay, so I had actually decided to wait. I'm just glad we got that message before I did or I would have actually killed him when he shows up."

Tala looked at her cousin in confusion but got an explain later in return. "Well then. Can I stay over tonight? Waya's dad has him at the moment so I have the whole day free!" She grinned as we pulled into the long driveway, the gates closing behind us.

"Wouldn't you anyway?" Piper joked before climbing out of the car, grabbing her two bags from the trunk. "Welcome to my house Jason." It was almost worth it to see his face. It wasn't all the time that she got to see him shocked (pun intended.)

Suddenly there was a large man with an earpiece in asking if he could take their bags, greeting Piper and Tala by name and leading them inside. "May I ask who this young gentleman is Miss Piper?"

She felt heat rising to her cheeks as she realized what was going to happen. Some of the staff was like family, and as such they wouldn't be them if they didn't tease her. "This is Jason Grace, my boyfriend. He will be staying with us for the school year. Jason, this is our head of security."

Even through his dark glasses, you could tell he was analyzing the blonde boy next to him. "You may call me Elvis. I am usually Miss Piper's driver if she needs a ride and I escort her to all social events. I don't usually stay, but I am always on call if she needs me." His tone was warning.

"Which I usually don't. Besides, my camp has a self defense class. I can even beat Jason sometimes, if I'm lucky." She laughed as he muttered, "Sneaky is more like it." She slipped her hand into his as she looked at her dad. "I'm going to show Jason around, is that okay?" When he nodded, she smiled brightly and grabbed one of her bags.

Tala grabbed her other one since Jason had his hands full with both of his. "Thank you Elvis, we can take it from here." The three teenagers made their way to the second floor, using the grande staircase that was used as a centerpiece for the entry room. "The downstairs is mostly the huge kitchen they have, the home movie theater, the small dining room for when it's just them, the sitting room for entertaining guests and the family dining room. Oh and the hot tub." She laughed at Jason's expression before pointing to the end of the long hallway they were in. "The end of the hallway is his office, we don't go in it. It's where he meets with people for movie deals and such. Most of the rooms up here are more sitting rooms and some guest spaces. But then there's our rooms!" She pointed down where the hallway branched off.

"My dad's is the one with the dark stained door. The one on the end is mine which I usually share with Tala and yours will be..." Piper walked along until she found the room next to her's. "This one. Go on, just try not to pass out. Tala did, so. Oh can you go start setting up your stuff?" In her head, Piper was praying her cousin got the message. She just wanted a minute alone with Jason. Luckily her cousin did, which meant she finally got to breathe. She turned and pushed open the door to step into the room.

Jason just sighed. "I'm never going to get used to this." The room was easily the size of his cabin, with a pair of large balcony doors that lend to the wrap around one that went around to all the bedrooms. The view was of the gardens and pool below, only blocked by the loose dark curtains covering it. The floor was stained a light brown while the walls were painted a medium shade of blue. The ceiling was glass above the small sitting area in the right side with the door to the bathroom behind it. Next to the king sized bed with matching blue sheets was his closest, walk in of course. And next to that was a little book shelf with a rug underneath. "This room is awesome."

Piper beamed at him before offering to help him unpack. His stuff didn't even fill half the closet, which was saying something considering how many pairs of shoes he owned and how many t shirts. "Do you have any posters or anything you want to put up? My dad won't mind." In a minute all of his posters were up, plastered to the wall by his powers. "I didn't know you liked these bands."

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "Well Thalia likes them and sent me a list of ones I had to listen too. They grew on me." A signed poster from Three Days Grace, A Semi Precious Weapons one from an old tour and a band she didn't recognize. "It's from when she was younger."

It took her a second, but then she realized that Thalia was supposed to be like 24, and she was only frozen when she was fourteen which meant she had a while to decide what music she liked. "What year was she born in again? 1987, right?" When he nodded, she shook her head. "90's music, bleh." She felt her heart flutter when he laughed, like it was trying to fly with him.

Jason wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead to her's. "You know, we haven't even had a second date yet, if we can even count the one on the roof. Is it too soon to say I love you?" When she shook her head he moved so his lips were merely centimeters from her's. "Well then. I love you Pipes." And then nothing else mattered because oh gods it felt good to kiss him in real life. His hands pulling her to him tightly, her hands running through the hair he had grown out just enough. By the time he pulled away, she was breathless. Not from lack of air of course.

"There's something I want to show you, something I found when I was younger and loved exploring the house." She reluctantly moved out of his arms, receiving a little resistance. She pecked him on the lips again, now being free to move over to the book shelf. The shelves had about a foot of space in between each one to make room for taller books such as the few Atlas's her dad had placed in the room. "I hope it still works." She moved so that she was kneeling in front of the shelves before grasping a seemingly random book. When she moved it and put it in the empty slot on the next shelf, she moved back a little. For a second nothing happened. "I thought..." And then it started moving, slowly at first like it was getting used to moving again. When it had revealed a small crawlway, just large enough for someone Frank's size to crawl through, it stopped. It was still on the rug, leaving no marks. "I'll explain once you go through, it only stays like that for thirty seconds." Once he was through, she quickly followed. As soon as she had gotten all but her legs in, it started moving again. She pulled them through quickly as to not get them crushed. She reached up and found the light switch, which showed the hallway they were in. It was a tight squeeze for two people standing next to each other. "It's for emergencies. The door behind you leads to my room, so if you can move, that would be lovely. Oh, and did I mention the walls here are sound proof? All except the ones we came through." When he moved, she quickly knocked on the back of the book shelf, letting Tala know to let her through. Then, she turned off the light.

When they were through, Piper took in her old room. It was a lot smaller than Jason's, but it was perfect none the less. Her bed was the centerpiece, with it's blue and brown styled blankets and pillows, while the underside of the bed was filled with drawers for her to put clothes in. She had no dresser or closet, only a master type bathroom like the rest of the bedrooms in the house. There was a love seat in the corner, a double desk for her to do homework and of course the bookshelf they just came through.

"So basically the rug is there for camouflage. Since it's shag, it covers the tracks that it uses pretty well. You can either go back to your room through the hallway or you can just push start the bookcase in your room. There is an emergency key that we can use to get through any doorway, but only my dad and Elvis have one." Piper quickly explained before noticing that Tala wouldn't meet our eyes. "Tala, we just finished putting all of his stuff away in his room. Do you mind helping me with mine?"

It took a few minutes, but suddenly the room felt more like home to her. "So. Since we're all finished in here, can I show him the basement?" Tala looked ready to fall over she was bouncing so much. Without even waiting for an answer, she dragged Jason out of the room and over to one of the doors. She pressed a keycode in, making the door swing open. "This is the only way to get down stairs. Not even the secret passageways get to it." And then they were off down three flights of stairs. It was a miracle they didn't fall, especially after the door slammed shut behind them as Jason had jumped a foot in the air, bringing Tala with him.

"Please don't kill my cousin! I actually like this one!" Piper tried to kept a straight face but it was hard when Jason was pouting like that. "Oh fine, just go." And they were racing down the stairs again, all previous anger forgotten. "Vous les gars sont ces enfants*."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you guys like the chapter. Anyway, here's the translations:**

 ***jusqu'à ce que nous nous reverrons: until we meet again.**

 ***vous les gars sont ces enfants: You guys are such children**


	2. High School Suxs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jason, Piper or any of the other PJO characters. I do own my OC's though and the plot of this story.**

 **AN: I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I'm trying, but I really suck at keeping up with this.**

Jason wasn't used to waking up so rested. I mean, sure it helped that Piper usually slept in his cabin so he knew she was safe but the beds weren't exactly comfortable. So when he opened his eyes to find her sprawled across his chest, snoring lightly, he thought it was weird that he didn't actually feel tired. Of course he would love to stay curled up with her for all eternity, but it was just because he was really, really comfy. "Pipes, I think we need to get up."

Piper hugged him tightly, groaning. "No. Breakfast can wait." Suddenly she was upright, looking around in confusion. "Wait, hold on. We're both in my room. Where's Tala? How did we get here? What happened? Oh gods, my dad is going to kill me if he finds out..."

"Pipes, calm down. Don't you remember what happened last night?" From her blank expression, he knew she didn't. "We basically played pool and all the arcade games. You brought us lunch from downstairs, Tala grabbed dinner. By the time we were tired enough we went upstairs. I don't know how, but you bumped your head on a doorway. I carried you to bed, but then you blatantly refused to let go of me so Tala said, 'screw it' and slept in my bed." He shrugged as she relaxed.

"My dad is going to kill us if we're late to breakfast though." She basically shoved him out of the room, closing the door behind her. He rolled his eyes before knocking on the door to the guest bedroom. He was surprised when Tala appeared to be wearing one of his t shirts, but it was a bit bigger than his size. "That mine?"

"Oh, hey. You can have your room back now. And no I didn't steal one of your t shirts, I stole this one from my boyfriend. I have a feeling green isn't really your color." She giggled as she danced around him, only to be literally pulled into the room by Piper. "What do you mean all the maternity stuff..." And that was all he heard before the door was slammed shut.

Jason sighed before disappearing into his own room to get ready.

After he had showered and changed, he felt much better. He met the girls outside their room, surprised to find Piper in a light blue spaghetti strap sun dress. "You look nice, what's the occasion?" From her expression, it wasn't something she was excited about doing.

"My friends are dragging me shopping today. And I was just informed that you're coming too. Oh the joy." Piper's face held anything but. She grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the exit, muttering under her breath.

When they made it to the front gate there was a large truck waiting for them. In the front sat two girls who looked nothing alike. The first one in the passenger's seat had long dark hair, pale skin and freckles. Kind of like Thalia. From what he could see, she had brown eyes though but they were hidden by her hair. She had her feet up on the dash which were covered by dark purple lace up boots and black leggings. Either she was wearing a spaghetti strap tank or a dress, he couldn't tell. "Hey new guy, I'm Lily." She grinned at him cheekily.

"I'm Viv! Short for Vivian." The girl in the driver's seat had pitch black hair and green eyes, but otherwise looked like Tala. "You two lovebirds are in the back with Roxy, Mama gets to sit in the front with us." She moved so that the thing that's usually in between them went up to reveal a third seat, quickly making room for the extra girl. "Scoot, Lil."

When he climbed in the car, he was seated next to a girl with light brown hair that was cut to her chin, bangs that almost covered her green eyes and was wearing a simple red dress and black...shoes. What are those things Piper hates, the heels with no heels. He'd think of it later. "You must be Roxy. I'm Jason, Piper's boyfriend."

All shyness disappeared as soon as he said that. "Piper's supposed boyfriend is real? You're cuter than she said." She grinned as his girlfriend stuck her tongue out. "And yeah, I'm Roxy. This is going to be the best shopping trip ever! We're heading to this mall with an entire floor of food courts and then there's all my favorite stores..."

"Don't scare the guy!" Tala turned to glare at the blushing girl, her cheeks matching her dress at that point. "Ignore them, Jason. We take a little getting used to if you're always around white girls. At least you have Lily!" She laughed as the girl driving glared at her. "You know we love you."

Piper snorted next to him as she looked out the window. "Around white girls all the time, totally." When she realized she was being stared at, she blushed. "Hey, I'm just saying. Hazel is black, Reyna is Latino, Calypso is mediterranean, and most of the camp isn't. I mean, think about it. Chris, Leo, Frank, Nyssa, Drew, Lou, Cecil..." She paused to see all of her friends staring at her, all except Lily of course who was smirking at the road. "What?"

"I WANT TO GO TO YOUR CAMP!" Vivian cried from her place up front, spinning around in her seat to stare at her new friend. "There are a million, I'm guessing hot, girls! And all the white ones aren't annoying racist assholes!"

Jason took in her words for a second before bursting out laughing at the image of her meeting Annabeth. "Yeah, though depending if Connor is there or not, I'd stay away from Drew. She's a sweetheart now...But she'll rip your eyes out and and then shove them down your throat if you get her mad." He felt awkward now as they all looked at him in confusion, before Roxy shrugged.

"I mean I can't blame her, you guys have a 'don't get laid' rule in your camp. I'd be cranky too if I was deprived." They all started laughing as Jason glanced at her, wondering how this shy and innocent girl transformed into an openly sexual being with no filter.

Shopping with the girls was a much better experience than he expected. Yeah, every once in awhile they would drag him to some store with nothing he wanted to look at, but most of the time there was always something cool to find. Like his new sneakers or the lightning chain that Vivian found him, said it matched his eyes. Or when Lily dragged them all into an FYE so she could find movies for later, searching for a specific one while he got to look around for something he liked. Piper bought him a pair of headphones, giving him a quick kiss to thank him for dealing with them.

"FOOD!" Roxy grabbed his hand tightly, her fingers lacing with his. She dragged him through a crowd of people while he apologized and she just barged through, completely confusing him. Wasn't just too scared to talk to him when they first met? "You do not want to keep me from food. But, because you are new, you can pick where we get something."

Jason stared at all the names and bright lights saying something about food. He looked at Piper when she slipped her hand into his free one, giving her a hopeless look. He didn't know was half of this was and the only thing he recognized was McDonalds because of Nico but if Will was any indication of it's health benefits, he was going to steer clear.

"I say we go to Subway. Is that okay?" When he nodded and shot her a thankful look, Piper beamed at him. She was wearing a new pair of sunglasses and had slipped on a new jacket, the tags still hanging off the sleeve. When he pointed it out, she smiled. "Just in case I want to return it."

Tala snorted. "More like so no one wants to take a picture of her." She got into line with the rest of the girls, Roxy finally having let go of Jason's hand to hide behind her friends. "Just because she's in the mall doesn't mean you should hide from her, you guys are still kind of friends aren't you?"

Roxy snorted as she shook her head and tugged on her hair like she was trying to use it as a shield. "I used to be friends with a lot of her group, but now it's like I'm a pet they want to die fun colors and dress up stupidly to post on Instagram." _Well that's specific._ "Trust me, Raven may be nice to almost everyone, but that doesn't make her a nice girl." She turned her back away from wherever they were looking before to order. I couldn't see who she was talking about because it all looked normal to but, not until I noticed a girl who looked a lot like someone we knew. Dark tan like she'd been in the sun all summer, blonde curls. But she had blue eyes instead of gray.

"That's Raven. She looks a lot like Annabeth, right?" Piper said it with such bite, he might have thought she was a monster in disguise if not knowing the fact that Piper would have killed her already if that was true. "She showed up last year and started hanging around Roxy's boyfriend, became his friend. So she became friends with Raven. And then suddenly her boyfriend is breaking up with her, saying he can't be in a relationship right now. Less than a month later he's dating Raven, and three months after that _she_ dumps him and says he was a dick to her, so all her friends hate him now."

"Is this what high school is like? Maybe I should just go back to being homeschooled..." Jason ran a hand through his hair as he walked up to the counter to order and tried to come up with what he wanted. Thalia had told him about something she had made him and cut up into smaller sizes for him to eat, so he ordered that with white bread. The guy gave him a weird look, but didn't say anything as he finished making it. "Thanks." He tried to get cash but Piper just beat him to it and payed for them all, much to the protests of her friends.

They quickly chose a table in the back by the bathroom, which turned out to be a blessing and a curse. For most of their lunch, none of the girls from their school noticed them. That is, until Raven headed their way to go to the bathroom most likely. And girls go to the bathroom in pairs when in public. "Roxy? Hey, I didn't see you there."

The girl visibly flinched as she stood up to hug her, smiling brightly. "Hey Raven, it's good to see you. How's your summer been?" She glanced at the other girl who looked kind of like Rachel with thinner features and straight hair instead of curly. "Hi Bella."

Raven cut off any response from the other girl as her eyes locked onto me. I suddenly felt really uncomfortable because she was looking at me like Lupa did when I screwed up, like she wanted to eat me but she knew she couldn't so she was just going to make my life hell. "Hiya cutie, when did these girls find you and why didn't any of you tell me?"

" _I_ found him at my old school, you know the one for delinquents and juvie convicts?" Jason couldn't tell if she was saying that to remind Raven of that or to say he was a bad boy that she should walk away from. "And we've been dating since a little after that."

Jason scrunched his eyebrows and realized, yes, they'd only been dating for a few months. "Really? Because it feels like years." Raven's eyes flashed happily, like she had just found the opportunity she was looking for. "I mean, didn't Hazel compare us to Percy and Annabeth?"

Piper seemed to relax like he'd done something that could either go in their favor or totally wrong, and he'd made it go in their favor. "I remember that. But they aren't just close because they've been dating for years. We all became close because of our trip. Kind of have an advantage over other people's relationships."

"My stepmom arranged a cruise to Greece for us. It was great, but there were a few storms that caused it to be a little iffy in a few places." Jason wrapped an arm around her shoulder and grinned cheesily.

Raven seemed to deflate a little as he talked, but her smile never wavered. "Oh, that's so cute. Well I have to go to the bathroom, I'll see you guys at school if we don't see each other before then!" She disappeared along with her friend who shot an apologetic look to Piper as they disappeared from view.

Before he could ask, Piper glared at the table. "Oh I hate her. Is this what you felt like when she started hanging around Quinn?" As Roxy nodded, she growled into her soda. "I hate every girl on this planet that isn't at camp or your sisters friend, because all they want to do is cause drama and steal other people's partners."

"Is that she was trying to do? Steal me from you?" Jason rolled his eyes as he went back to eating his sandwich, finishing half of it in seconds before noticing the other girls glaring at him. He swallowed and washed down his bite with a drink before raising his eyebrows at them. "What? She likes to cause drama and screw with people. I think it's funny that she wants to try it on Piper, the girl who could literally convince her that she was a purple hippo from Alaska named Phil."

"Piper or Raven is the purple hippo?" When Jason shrugged, Piper smacked his arm lightly and glared at him as the other girls laughed. Even with the slight drama of the other girls, he was having a good time hanging out with them. And then they ran into the guys.

Tala literally jumped on a guy as they were heading towards us, her legs wrapping around his waist. "I didn't know you were going to be here! I would have gotten you something from the food court." She pouted as she dropped down, the expression soon dissolving into a smile when he kissed her forehead.

"Piper!" Suddenly his girlfriend was being squished into a group hug by three guys, all of which she shoved off with a laugh. "Missed you too." She beamed at them before noticing me standing off to the side. "Oh, guys, this is Jason! Jason, Mukul is Tala's boyfriend, that's Christian, David and Luke, Vivian's brother."

Vivian rolled her eyes. "We aren't related, they just think it's funny to say that since we act like siblings and look alike." She still smiled though as he slid an arm around her. "Jason...is Piper's new boyfriend."

"New?" Piper scrunched her eyebrows, like she was trying to remember a boyfriend before Jason. "Oh you mean the one the media created for me so they could justify why I was acting out." She clearly didn't want to talk about it in front of everyone, so Jason let it drop. "The guys have been friends with Roxy and Vivian since before high school, they kind of dragged them into our little group."

"By our ears, might I add." Christian complained before noticing something about Roxy that made his joking attitude stop. "Did she show up again? Or did he." When she didn't say anything, he just stuck an arm out and she easily slipped into his side for a hug. "I hate that girl. Seriously, I would have killed her if she wasn't dating one of my friends. Especially when she started flirting with you, _while they dated_."

Something dropped in the pit of Jason's stomach. "Let me get this straight. This girl comes in and starts being friends with your at the time boyfriend, so you become friends with her. They get together a month after you break up, and starts flirting with you. She dumps him after three months and then immediately sets her eyes on a different girl's boyfriend." He turned to Piper and buried his head in her shoulder. "Why did you make me go to school? I was completely happy to be sitting around a bunch of moody teenagers with deadly weapons, at least there if you wanted to hurt someone you punched them! Very straightforward."

"Poor Mr. Homeschooled. Never had to deal with drama." He could almost feel her rolling her eyes at him, but he didn't care. This was just too much for his brain to handle.

 **AN #2: Hi guys, just for those of you who believe that what is happening with Roxy is unrealistic...Have you ever been in high school? Like, this has actually happened to me. Guy breaks up with me, starts dating a girl after a month and suddenly she's texting me saying she wants to grind with me at dances. Anyway, Jason is also going to have no idea how to deal with high school because he grew up in the legion. He never really went to school and if he did he was tutored by demigod generals or military members who wouldn't deal with drama.**


	3. Game Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO series, those rights go to Uncle Rick. Peace please.**

 **AN: Thank you to my seven followers and those of you who have reviewed (Visualstruggle, AnonymousFox and Paws Whovian). Love you all!**

 **To Paws Whovian who asked for another couple, I think it's a great idea! Though I think I'm going to keep Percy and Annabeth where they are for now, I'll definitely do something with Frazel or Solangelo! Most likely they'll just be visiting because they're close by because Hazel needs time to get used to the new world and Frank is praetor.**

Piper wasn't sure which she was more scared of. What her friends might say or do during game night, or what Jason might say or do during game night. She was well aware that he didn't recognize a lot of stuff that normal people would because it was never given to him as a kid. And the only reason he'd been given them, example Monopoly, Sorry! and Heads Up, was for building strategies minds. But now her friends were going to bring out the big guns, and she wasn't sure if he was going to be prepared for that.

It got even worse when Mukul warned her that Waya was coming to, because he couldn't find anyone to watch him. She knew Jason was polite and would try to be nice, but she wasn't sure if he'd ever been put in a situation like this before. So, just to make sure he was aware beforehand and didn't put his foot in his mouth, as soon as they got back to the house she dragged him into the kitchen. "Okay, you are going to meet Waya tonight. He's two and adorable and you need to watch yourself around him and his parents."

"Waya is Tala and Mukul's." Jason made a face like confusion, shifting uncomfortably. "How old are they? I mean, I know she's your cousin but is she...older or younger?" He was scrunching his eyebrows like he always did when he was uncertain, when he didn't want to make a mistake.

"They are both seventeen, turning eighteen sometime this year. Waya wasn't Mukul's son until he was almost one. But he is Waya's dad now, just not by blood." Piper tried to leave out the details of Tala and her past relationships, that wasn't something she had the right to share. But everyone else was very aware of the fact that Waya was theirs and she had already asked if it was okay if she explained it to him. She was doing this with the consent of both parents.

Jason nodded slowly. "Waya's birth mom is Tala and Mukul is his dad. He's two and is probably starting to repeat words he hears so best not to say anything bad. Got it." Piper smiled at him, kissing his cheek quickly before bringing him to her room where game night was happening. They had moved all the furniture they could to Jason's room and pushed the bed to the side for more space. "What are we playing?"

Christian pointed to the wall where a bunch of boxes were stacked. "Twister, Clue, Encore, Say Anything, Life. Roxy brough Cards Against Humanity and Crabs Against Humidity **((AN: Basically the same thing but weirder answers))**. Luke is forcing us to play Truth or Dare at some point because he's a child," His best friend stuck his tongue out at him, making everyone else roll their eyes. "I personally want to play Apples to Apples and MasterMind but no one else does."

When she noticed his confused expression, Vivian gave him a quick rundown of all the games for which she received a grateful smile. "Okay, I'm sorry but Tala is currently setting up a bed for Waya in your room in case he falls asleep, or when he does, if you don't mind."

"Is my bed still set up in there too? I think I'll join him at some point if winning gets to boring." Jason shrugged as all her friends oohed and laughed, quickly deciding that they all liked him and already having happily accepted him into the group. "I know that's usually your line Piper, but just remember you heard it from me first."

Oh he was so on. "You did say that, I believe it was when we were playing tag with some of the younger kids and you had to climb a tree to avoid getting tagged." I got a few high fives for that one while his eyes flashed dangerously, giving me butterflies in my stomach. "It wasn't even by me, it was Harley. The eight year old."

"Alright, alright. I've been in enough rooms with Percy and Annabeth to know how this goes down. I bet that I can beat you in more games then I lose to you. If I win, you have to answer in English to every question during Truth or Dare," _Shit, he knows me too well..._ "and you have to announce over the loudspeaker at school on Monday something the rest of us come up with."

The dick. My friends were conniving little traitors at best and I was well aware of what this could do to me. "I'll take that bet. If we tie or we lose to everyone else, we have to face our nightmares on our own." He pouted but didn't protest, they'd done it before but it sucked. "But only for a week." He smirked, knowing full well she sucked at staying in her room. "And if I win, you have to..." You see that's the hard part about bets, coming up with the best way to embarrass them after they lose. "I'll have to call Thalia on this one to ask her opinion. It's TBD."

"If I lose and you haven't come up with something by the time school starts, you can't make me do anything." She huffed in annoyance at him, but finally just sighed and agreed to it. For some reason, Roxy made them shake hands.

Tala walked in with a toddler on her hip wearing a wolf onesie with ears and a tail. "What did we miss?" She smirked at everyone as they took in her fox onesie, sitting down next to Mukul. As Luke filled her in, Waya paddled over to Piper to sit in her lap.

"Pip." Waya hugged her arm before wiggling himself into her lap and waving to everyone. He wasn't extremely talkative but he was a very happy kid. "Play?' He pointed to the twister box and titled his head as far back as it could go to look at her and smile.

She laughed and nodded to him, hoping this wasn't going to be a complete disaster like she was expecting it to be.

It wasn't a complete disaster. It was just a regular disaster. Piper was in charge of calling out colors and Waya thought it was the best thing ever to spin the wheel, but the problem was that sometimes when she wasn't paying attention charmspeak would slip into her commands. Once when she called out left leg green, Jason ended up sticking his leg up over Tala and placing it on a dot so fast he almost moved it to find a different one because he didn't remember it.

"Jason, you're good babe! Don't move!" She was laughing as her friends all glared at her. Lily, being the small person she was, had disappeared into the pile of limbs and torsos. She took a quick picture before letting Waya spin again.

She made sure not to charmspeak anyone as she called out more colors, before hearing a call of, "I'm stuck! I swear I'm out but I can't move!" Roxy was laughing as Lily poked her head out between Mukul and Luke, pouting. "A little help?"

David waved his hand at her from his spot next to Piper, already having fallen over when Christian beat him to a dot nearby. And they say Monopoly ruins friendships... "You do you kid, just let them detangle during this next turn."

"I don't think we'll be getting out of this anytime soon, sorry Lil." Roxy called from her spot weaved in between Tala and Jason, with her right foot right under poor Christian's face. "Hey, at least you have a nice pillow. My butt comfy enough for you?"

Lily laughed as she tried to keep herself from taking everyone down with her, doing a backbend sandwiched between everyone with her head resting on Roxy's butt. "Yeah, it's nice and fat so I have a lot of cushioning. Nice to know I won't crack open my skull if I fall..." She gasped. "Guys, I'm slipping."

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"I HAVE ALL THE CARDS, YOU FOOLS WILL BEND TO MY WHIM WHEN I DESTROY YOU!" Roxy laughed as she spread her dark cards around her, while everyone glared at her. By then, Waya had fallen asleep in someone's lap and had to be brought to Jason's room so the noise wouldn't wake him up. Which meant, they could be as loud as they wanted. Unless Waya woke up, which meant someone had to go sit with him till he fell asleep again.

Piper was ready to strangle her. She had all the good cards for the game and had the creativity to pick the best responses for everyone. She didn't know how she did it, but the only two people she couldn't get were Mukul and Jason, so it was a three way tie between her, Roxy and Jason. Kind of. Jason had two cards before he won and both girls only had one. "You are going down and we all know it so better accept your defeat now or it'll hurt worse."

"Wise words, you might want to listen to them hun." Jason laughed as Lily slammed the black card she picked in the middle. "Because I'm catching up to you." He picked it up smoothly before kissing it, smirking at her and wiggling his eyebrows.

It was not fair. Not in the least. They just had to force her to play encore so they could hear her sing. "I can move mountains, I can work a miracle!" She rolled her eyes as she pointed to Jason who had to come up with a song in 30 seconds to sing before they lost the round.

Jason blushed a dark shade of red, but just cleared his throat. "She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes." He groaned as we all stared at him, his teammates laughing. "Shut up, Thalia used to sing it with me."

"Of course she did." Piper winked at him before realizing David had started the timer on her. "Dick!" She scrambled to think of something but her mind had gone blank so she turned to her friends with a pleading look.

"He left yesterday behind him, you might say he was born again. You might say he found a key for every door. When he first came to the mountains his life was far away." Luke high fived all his teammates as he shook his head at the rest of their friends. "Ha, we win!"

Everyone just stared at him. "One, how old was that song? And two, since when do you sing?" Lily was looking at him in confusion from her spot next to Jason.

"I only sing when I have to. I thought winning was a pretty good excuse to." He smirked, clearly proud of himself.

"I CALL TIMEOUT!" Vivian grabbed her stomach as it growled loudly, not even caring. "Can we get pizza?" She pouted before beaming as Piper gave in and nodded. "Great, let's go grab it!" She dragged the other girl to her feet, almost dislocating her wrist as she ran down the hallway and down the stairs. As they waited for the chef to finish plating up their pizza, she turned to Piper. "So. Blonde boys are your type, huh?"

Piper glared at her before looking down at her hands. "He's one of my best friends and we've been through alot together. It was the two of us and our friend Leo at this school and we caused so much chaos...And then my mom decided it was time for me to find out who she was because she had gotten me into this program...It was a crazy summer." She ran a hand through her hair and switched her part.

"That wasn't everything, I can tell. I can understand you meeting your mom was a bit...much, but you're acting the way you did when your aunt left." Vivian reached a hand out to tuck Piper's hair behind her ear. "You can tell me, you know."

Piper shook her head while a sad smile slipped over her lips. "You know me too well." She stared at the counter she was leaning on. "I have siblings. I have a little sister, Lacy. She's got braces and always wears her hair up. And a brother Mitchell." She took a shaky breath and rolled her head to try to crack her neck. "At the beginning of the summer I had at least ten new siblings. But I had more. A year ago, there was some drunk driver who flipped over a van of kids from the program. My older sister Silena was in it, she died. And this year...I thought one of my close friends died."

Vivian pulled her into a hug so her face was on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry you had to gain a family just for it to suffer. But it sounds like you would rather have met them then for this to have happened and you never know."

Piper pulled away, smiling slightly. "I love them so much, Vivian. They might now have been there growing up like Tala, but I never knew what it was like to have people who when you plop down on your bed and say, Girl! they all just walk over to talk with you and ask what happened. Every time. And the younger ones all love it when I braid their hair, they kept bugging me to teach them. And Mitchell wanted help with his french..."

"Siblings are something else, aren't they?" Vivian smiled at her as she nodded. "I'm happy for you and sorry for your grief. Now I have someone to complain about siblings with!" The girls laughed as the chef finally walked over to give them their food, each putting a piece in their mouths before walking back up the stairs to Piper's room.

"What took you so long? I'm starving over here!" Lily snatched a piece while Piper placed the plate on the floor and sat next to Jason, moaning about how good it was. "I want a personal chef. Can I take Sam?"

Jason wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead, her body relaxing all at once. She might have had a rough summer and she would miss camp, but right here was home too. And she missed it more than she realized.

"AND THE WINNER OF THIS DEATH BATTLE IS!" Roxy held her hands as everyone drummed on their legs, finishing the tally of the wins and losses. "A TIE! But..." Piper glared at her, _what are you doing Roxs? This wasn't part of the plan_. "Everyone has a chance to win because we are playing one more game. Truth, or Dare. And like every game, you can win and lose. The best Dares and the Truths that reveal the dirtiest details get you points. And everyone who knows more than English, no other languages."

Christian glared at her. "You're evil." The last time they played "Truth or Dare to the Mortification" as they called it, it got cut short because his neighbors called the cops on them. "Very, very evil."

Maybe she was. But as it turned out, they completely forgot about the whole "winner takes all" deal. Jason had to do a handstand without help and without his glasses, Piper had to pick someone besides Jason to date which was pretty tame and very obviously answered, Vivian had to kiss a guy and actually gagged. "There is a reason I'm a lesbian! It's called not liking boys, which includes their kisses!" And then Tala was dared to walk like a lady for a full minute.

Piper was enjoying herself as she watched Tala balancing a book on her head, walking around on her tip toes. "Go girl, you got three more seconds! Two!" Everyone cheered with her as the timer ran out and Tala collapsed onto the floor dramatically, crawling into her boyfriend's lap.

"Baby, I'm tired. Yell at them for me?' She grinned as he rolled his eyes, but she still got a kiss out of him for her efforts. "Alright, Piper! Truth or Dare?" Piper immediately regretted her decision as Tala sat up, and rubbed her hands together like a villain in a cheesy movie. "I dare you to facetime or skype the person you have the longest streak with on Snapchat."

Normally, Piper was proud of the fact that she had kept up a steak with each of her friends besides maybe Hazel. But sometimes Hazel didn't even know how to _turn on_ her phone so it wasn't that big a deal. But her longest streak was with the one person she didn't want her friends to be introduced to. "Really? Can I go back to truth?" She whined as she pulled out the phone that Nyssa had fixed up for her, glaring at his contact name.

Jason glanced over at her phone and started laughing, high fiving Tala. "Oh, this is going to be great. I wonder if Annabeth is there too or if we'll have caught them at a bad time!" He moved away from her as she went to kick him, ending up flat on the floor with her hair a mess =just as Percy answered.

"Hey Bae, what's up? Mom is making cookies with Annabeth right now, so I might have to go save the kitchen at some point." Percy was sitting in his room with his homework spread out on his bed while his phone was held up by a pillow.

Piper laughed as she heard Annabeth yell at him in the background, apparently having heard him. "So right now my school friends and I are playing truth or dare. The dare was to facetime you." When he got a confused look on his face, her phone was gone from her hands as Vivian stared at him.

"Girl I am about as gay as a rainbow but damn your side chick is cute! Hello cute side chick!" She blew a kiss to him, wiggling her eyebrows at Piper as she put her face in her hands. This is what she was worried about. "You got a name?"

"Before we get to that, I'm Jason's side chick not Piper's." Her friends started silently dying next to Vivian as she bit her lip. "And my name's Percy. Jason likes to tell me about the other gays he meets, so I'm assuming you're Vivian."

Jason snatched the phone from her and glared at him. "You aren't supposed to announce yourself as my side chick bro. Because of this, I have to tell you something. Piper don't hate me." He sighed dramatically as he closed his eyes. "Annabeth loves Piper more than you and you're her side chick too."

"I KNEW IT! ANNABETH, WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME I WAS THE SIDE CHICK?" Percy looked completely offended as he turned back to the camera, pouting dramatically. "And here I thought that taking her to Paris solidified our relationship."

Roxy burst out laughing, shouting, "You aren't the side chick, you're the competing sugar daddy!" As Piper tried to protest and say that _no,_ she was not _Annabeth's sugar daddy_ , Jason shushed everyone.

"I have an important question to ask." They all stared at him in confusion as he turned to Piper with the saddest look he could pull. "Why are you her's and not mine? I mean, I get Annabeth has the princess curls, but I can be a princess too!" Piper almost prayed to Hades to send Thanatos after her, or at least forgive her murder streak during her trial.

Percy and her friends joked around and basically made Piper want to melt into the floor for another five minutes, before Percy looked up at what she was assuming was his door and said, "Hey Wise Girl, what's up?"

"Side chick's get to lick the spoon." Annabeth stole the phone away from him long enough to get a clear view of who she was looking at. "Hi Pipes, hey Jason. I would love to meet your friends but Percy might leave me if I burn his cookies. Bye sugar momma." Percy kissed her cheek quickly before saying his goodbyes as well, hanging up.

While Piper put her phone away, David said,"Well that was interesting," which lead to another bout of hysterical laughter. She shook her head as she watched them, _I need new friends. All of mine are insane._

 **AN #2: OH MY GODS I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS THAT I ACTUALLY HAD TO RUN UPSTAIRS TO MY SISTER TO TELL HER ABOUT THE PERCY SCENE! My babies, they are pure and good and comedy gold.**


	4. First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO OR HOO/any of it's characters.**

 **AN: I know I need to update but it's hard to find the inspiration. Oh Bloody Hell is getting easier and I hope once this gets going, this one will too. I've been having a lot of Anxiety attacks lately and it's making it hard to focus on anything. I appreciate your support. Good news though, I talked to my parents and they are going to help me go to therapy! Hopefully I will be able to update more frequently soon. I love you all.**

 _Jason's POV_

There were very few things that terrified Jason to the point of inaction. For one, he was terrified of dying. Not when you go down fighting because there is no greater honor than that, when you know you did everything you possibly could to win and sometimes you just fail. But the kind that comes in car crashes so he doesn't drive. The kind that comes in bags with cheap cash and the need to feel. It comes in hospitals and child wards and the NICU. It came in missing his mother's funeral because she was a Jane Doe with no one to claim her because Thalia was a tree and Jason was...Jason was eleven.

But he was not facing any of that today, there were no monsters to fight or disinfectant smells in the air. There was perfumes, Axe spray and thrown lunches. There was shoving that didn't end it fights, there was laughter than ended with snorting and more laughing. There was sneaking glances and pointing fingers. This was school.

"Why are you so terrified of school?" It was a simple question but there was nothing harder to answer. How do you describe to someone who's been in more schools then she has fingers what it was like being given text books and quizzed in the middle of training? How to you tell her about not knowing how to write until he was eight because Gwen took pity on him when she arrived? How do you tell her that you've never learned how to draw or even touched crayons? How do you tell her you don't know any nursery rhymes? How do you tell her you don't know the tune to the ABC song?

You don't. You just shrug with a frown and say, "I've just never been to one before." He didn't even have the fake memories of the Wilderness School to help him. "I'll be fine, today will be fine." But she saw right through it. "Pipes..."

"I'll be there if you need me, but I'll also have my phone on me if you want to text me at any point. Also, Percy is in love with you so texting your boyfriend should be no problem, even if he is busy. He'd even drop Annabeth if you needed him." She smirked devilishly when she said that, laughing as he gagged. "You know it's true!" She drove him to the front door and told him her car would be by the Annex, a separate building for Driver's Ed and other classes no one really took. "I love you, bye!"

Jason took a deep breath and quickly found a teacher to answer his questions, sent on his way to his first class. He knocked on the door and pushed it open slightly, smiling shyly when he saw the teacher wave him in. "Hi, I'm Jason. I'm new." He mentally smacked himself because the teacher probably knew full well he was new.

"I'm Samantha Wash, just call me Sam. So you're going to be in my Human Bio class?" It went on to her explaining the syllabus and giving him the outline, sending him off to the next class. He went to four classes and got the exact same speech and the same sheet of paper, only to be shuffled into the cafeteria.

He quickly grabbed a seat away from everyone else and started texting Piper, asking where she was. He texted Percy asking about his day, getting a faster response from him than Piper.

 **Aquaman: BRO! I'm having the best day!**

 **Me: You're mom made blue cookies, didn't she?**

 **A: AND GOT ME BLUE CANDY! IT'S NOT EVEN MY BIRTHDAY!**

 **M: Someone just came over to introduce themselves, thought I was another helper. They tried to read our texts and got so confused! I'm dying.**

 **A: AHH! Was it my spelling mistakes or the switch between languages constantly?**

 **M: We don't...**

 **M: WE DO THAT! OH MY GODS WHAT?**

I glanced at my phone and smiled when Piper texted him back and apologized for taking so long, one of the kids got lost. I hid a smile as I replied, glancing up to see if she was in the cafeteria yet. He looked weird sitting alone.

 **A: What's taking her so long? Doesn't Piper now you're needy and you crave her attention? I suggest...**

 **M: I know you only sent that because you want me to be flustered but it's not working. You can't even finish the sentence.**

 **A: Oh, someone's touchy! And it's nice to know I can make you "flustered" from here. And just over text!**

I was about ready to throw my phone at the wall when Piper slid into the seat across from me, smiling. "Hey, sorry I'm late." She handed him a few of her pizza slices and started eating her own, sighing. "I missed this food, so much better."

"And fattening." He dodged when she ninga stared him with the plate. "Hey, it's true!" He laughed as she glared at him, forgetting where they were for a second. "So this is your old school. Why'd you get kicked out last year?"

Piper pouted, forcing him to resist kissing her because it wasn't the time. "My dad pulled me out because of Jane. He thought maybe I could be a little closer to home but Jane convinced him it was a bad influence so he went back to boarding schools."

I offered her my last slice of pizza, making her laugh. As soon as she was done, she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I could feel the grease but I didn't want to offend her by wiping it off. I gave up and did it anyway, making a joke about it instead. "I thought the phrase was _buttering you up_."

She laughed and grabbed my hand, dragging me out of my chair. "Come on Superman, we have to get to class. Or at least, you do." Her eyes sparked as I whined, silently laughing at my pain. That was my Piper.

 **A: Jason, you there?**

 **A: Come on bro, I thought we had something.**

 **A: Do you hate me because I get cookies and you don't?**

 **A: Dude, answer one of these, I feel deprived...**

 **M: Who's needy now? I'll even give you hints if you need them.**

 **A: No, that's fine. I know he's blond and loves me more than his own SO. Poor Nico.**

 **M: You are such a weirdo.**

 **A: What, it's true! All the blondes love me! Annabeth, you, Will...I don't know any other blondes off the top of my head...**

That was when I realized I should never text Percy in school.

 _Piper's POV_

Poor Jason. It was supposed to be a way to help him relax and to make him feel better about his first day of school, but I forgot just what happens when you put them in a room together. First it was the shock contest, then it was the "They love me more" war and then...Oh gods I'm getting ahead of myself. Basically I invited Thalia, Percy and Annabeth over for a little hang out because all three of them were near by. Annabeth and I sat on the couch and just watched the entire thing, hoping none of my dad's appliances exploded or soaked us.

And then it got worse. "Hello? What's that noise?" I didn't get to the door in time to stop my friends from shoving it open and seeing what was going on in my room. For one, Annabeth was curled up in my chair with messy hair and pouty lips. She looked like one of us had just left her mid makeout, totally untrue. I had stolen her coffee. Jason was pinned on the bed by Thalia who was smirking evilly and looked ready to murder him. Percy was hanging upside down off the end of my bed with his shirt off, sitting on Jason's legs. "Piper?"

Percy promptly fell on the floor in a groaning mess, Jason threw Thalia off and bear hugged her so she was squished in his arms, pinned down, and Annabeth grabbed the coffee from me and was back in her chair before any of us could blink. "Hi?"

"Hey guys, I didn't know Piper invited you too! Or she didn't and you're crashing because she knew this would happen..." /jason turned a dark shade of red and hid his face in his sister's hair and neck. "I'll shut up now..."

"Can you do that forever?" Annabeth glared at him as she sipped her coffee, having been up all night with nightmares and dealing with her younger brothers. She truly loved them, really, but they were worse than facing an angry Zeus. At least with the gods you knew all you had to do was shove something pretty at them and they'd be happy again. "And take your bitch girlfriend with you."

Percy rubbed his head as he walked over to her before scooping her up and sitting down with her in his lap. "Be nice to Piper, she doesn't know what love feels like." He grinned cheekily at me as I glared at him, burying his face in the sweatshirt Annabeth was wearing, which just _happened_ to be his. If he never got it back, it didn't really matter...they basically lived together anyway.

"Percy, I would take your girlfriend's advice and do shut up. Annabeth, chug that coffee. Jason, I'm not mad at you I'm just tired and you seemed to have forgotten that there's more than three people in this room. Thalia, I will get Phoebe." I watched as the cousins faces turned horrified before going apologetic, dodging the empty Starbucks cup thrown at me by Annabeth.

She nuzzled into her boyfriend looking ready to pass out. "No one tells Seaweed brain to shut up but me and I never actually mean it. But yeah, Thals behave." She smiled faintly as her best friend sputtered.

"I'm older than all of you! I raised two of you and I baby sat the other one! Look who's ganging up on me now..." But she did finally settle down, grumbling about how unfair this "shit" was. Like she didn't totally deserve it.

Before I could even turn to my friends, I remembered game night and I realized what was going to happen if I didn't get Jason and Thalia out of the room fast. "Okay, who wants food? Percy just take the bed, we'll save you some." I basically shoved everyone out of there and shut the door just in time for Vivian to explode.

"YOU WERE GOING TO DEPRIVE US OF _THE_ PERCY JACKSON? What kind of...?!" If anything else could have gone wrong, it all ended when Nico appeared with Will and promptly passed out.

"Sorry everyone, but I think Death Boy needs some help." Yup. I'm a demigod.


End file.
